1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for measuring battery voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
As power management requirements have increased in the automotive industry, electronics modules have been required to measure the battery voltage with more precision. Typical electronic modules used for battery management include micro-controllers having an 8 or 10 bit A/D converter. However, these converters do not have the precision required for current day battery management. A common solution to the problem is to use an IC separate from the micro-controller having a full range (greater than 10 bits) precision A/D converter and a precision voltage reference. The additional A/D converter and precision voltage reference can add significant cost to the circuit. In addition, the extra IC and supporting circuitry can add significant complexity to the circuit design.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for measuring battery voltage.